Mientras te observo
by Hikari no Aly
Summary: Estaban solos en la sala de estar sentados uno frente al otro, ella tocaba la guitarra, el cargaba celulares, y mientras la observaba lo comprendió todo.


**MIENTRAS TE OBSERVO.**

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, ella estaba practicando unos acordes para sacar un tema que le gustaba, él estaba cargando los celulares de sus compañeros.

Era injusto que lo trataran como batería externa inagotable, pero si quería pedirle a YAoyorozu que le fabricara un par de palillos lo criticaran por abusar de ella, "Yaoyorozu no es un bazar, se mas considerado con ella" ¿Y qué con él? ¿A caso a todos se les olvido ya que su quirk también lo agota? ¿A caso nadie piensa en la integridad de su cerebro? ¡Maldición!

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás irritado, vio los 13 teléfonos rodeándolo, todos conectados por 13 cables que iban hacia su boca, consideró la idea de hacerse fotos estúpidas con cada uno de ellos, quizás eso les enseñaría a no tenerlo como batería externa.

Volvió a enderezar su cabeza, y sus ojos nuevamente se posaron en la chica frente a él, Jiro, seguía concentrada en aquella melodía, callada, cabizbaja, vio como el flequillo se movía al ritmo de su cabeza y como su cabeza se movía al ritmo de la melodía, llevaba harto tiempo así, horas quizás, se preguntó si le dolería el cuello de tanto estar en esa posición.

Jiro.

Esa chica...

Esa chica siempre se estaba burlando de él, no es que él fuera así de estúpido como ella decía, la consideraba cruel y desconsiderada por burlarse de él de esa forma, él no era tan idiota como ella decía, sí, bueno, podría haber fallado en los exámenes finales, ¡pero es que eran muy difíciles! Definitivamente la U.A estaba hecha para cerebritos, no para gente de intelecto normal, como él.

Jiro levantó su cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a Kaminari mirándola fijamente, con expresión de pocos amigos, o de estar cansado, no estaba muy segura.

\- ¿Qué miras? - le dijo molesta, odiaba sentirse observada, más cuando tocaba un instrumento.

-A ti- respondió sin dudarlo, su tono de voz sonaba un poco más soso de lo normal, quizás porque el cerebro se le estaba comenzando a freír de tener que cargar tantos teléfonos o porque intentaba mantener los cables en su boca, a pesar de su tono de voz y de su mirada un tanto perdida Jiro se sonrojo.

-Deja de hacerlo-

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- ¡Es molesto! -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- ¡Porque no me gusta que se me queden mirando! ¡Es molesto! -

\- ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar él, Jiro se cabreó, se estaba comportando igual que esos irritantes niños de 5 años.

\- ¿Eres idiota? ¿O se te frio el cerebro de tanto cargar teléfonos? –

Jiro podía ser muy hiriente a veces.

-Jiro, ¿Por qué te molesta que te miren? – dijo él serio, sacándose los cables de la boca

-idiota...- Jiro se sonrojó y miró para otro lado, no quería responder esa pregunta.

-A mí me gusta...-

\- ¡¿Ah?!- Ella giro su cabeza hacia él completamente roja.

-Me gusta ver cuando tocas... creo que eres genial-

Jiro no sabía que responder, se sentía muy nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir elogios, así que no sabía cómo reaccionar a ellos, desvió su mirada, para escapar de los ojos de Kaminari, luego agachó su cabeza completamente apenada, pero por mucho que desviara la mirada, y que ocultara su rostro girándolo en distintas posiciones se seguía sintiendo observada por él.

No podía escapar de su mirada.

-Idiota...-volvió a murmurar con la cara ardiendo, debía admitirlo, Kaminari no era bueno con las palabras, sabía que no era muy listo, pero era esa clase de comentarios sinceros y desmedidos los que más calaban en el fondo.

Kaminari inclinó su cuerpo, para acercarlo un poco más hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla por ningún instante, mientras ella aún intentaba ocultarse sin poder conseguirlo del todo, había algo en su vergüenza y en su timidez selectiva que le pareció adorable, ella a simple vista daba una impresión completamente opuesta cuando tratabas con ella al principio, fría, dura, sarcástica, firme, distante, inaccesible, hasta un poco cruel cuando hacía comentarios despectivos hacia su persona, muy por el contrario se veía completamente vulnerable y avergonzada por el simple elogio que él mismo le había dicho, como si todo lo anterior fuera una careta para esconder a una chica tímida y sensible, sonrió, ahora lo entendía todo.

-Jiro, que linda eres- sonrió.

Y con esas últimas palabras terminó por desarmar a la chica rockera de la clase, Jiro se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de ocultar su cara completamente roja, simplemente no podía soportar mantenerse así, frente a él, este idiota, ¿era si quiera consiente de lo que le acababa de decir? Tomó su guitarra y se levantó, Kaminari la miró sin inmutarse, ella lo miró de reojo por una milésima de segundo– Idiota…- dijo con su voz temblando, desvió su mirada al suelo, para ocultar el brillo en sus ojos, para ocultar la felicidad que le causaba haber escuchado eso de su boca, pero le fue imposible ocultar sus emociones, su rostro se iluminó de pronto y junto con él toda la habitación- muchas gracias Kaminari- y dicho esto se marchó a su habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Quizás era lo que ella siempre quiso escuchar, y nadie le había dicho, quizás por eso mismo había desarrollado esa actitud, que más daba, Kaminari se había dado cuenta por fin, quien era Jiro Kyoka en realidad, y la verdad, es que le gustaba mucho su nuevo descubrimiento.

 _Ella trae el rock &roll dentro_

 _Y la poesía en los labios._

 _No te sonríe,_

 _te lanza balas,_

 _y mueres tan bonito,_

 _que no distingues si caes,_

 _o si te brotan alas. *_


End file.
